


Snowball

by Deductions_of_a_Psychopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John is sneakier than Sherlock for once, M/M, Snow, something close to a snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deductions_of_a_Psychopath/pseuds/Deductions_of_a_Psychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble in which Sherlock is a childish menace (as always), John decides if Sherlock wants to act like a five-year-old, he'll punish him like a five-year-old. For once, John is sneakier than Sherlock. The detective isn't always as observant as he seems, as he finds out by a very cold surprise. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

"You can walk as slowly as you'd like, but  _I'm_ going to hurry back to Angelo's. It's bloody cold out here, in case you hadn't noticed." John drew his coat tighter around his middle and pulled the hood over his head to protect it from the snow that had started falling again, a bit heavier than before. There was already a good bit on the ground; enough to pile up on the sides of the street and enough to crunch under John's feet as he walked in front of Sherlock. The detective had insisted on walking at a positively lethargic pace after they had left Angelo's, claiming that digesting slowed him down. John was still busy coming to terms with the fact that Sherlock had actually  _eaten_ when he stuck his chilled hands in his pockets and found his wallet was missing. Apart from that, Sherlock had also insisted that they walk at least part of the way back to the flat because he wanted to 'observe the snow'. John had thought it a clever way for Sherlock to admit that he liked and appreciated the beauty of snow while still making it sound emotionless. Knowing he couldn't have possibly left it anywhere but the restaurant, John explained the wallet situation to Sherlock and reluctantly turned to head back, assuming Sherlock would continue on to the flat. He didn't turn over his shoulder to check, but got his answer when something collided with the back of his head. He turned around, ready to tackle whoever it was that had hit him, and found Sherlock grinning widely with John's wallet in one hand and another snowball in the other. For a moment, John considered ignoring the childish urge and turn back around, but found himself bending over and packing snow from the edge of the otherwise deserted street. He glanced at Sherlock who was ready to throw his second snowball and took a step closer before launching his own and hitting Sherlock square in the chest with it. John laughed loudly but found his joy cut short as a cold burst of snow hit his mouth, his eyes flying open at the sensation. Sherlock looked nearly worried before he stepped closer, pulling John toward him by way of an arm around his waist as the doctor tried to pry himself away, wiping snow from his face. Sherlock mumbled a half-chuckled apology through his smile before pressing their lips together, his warm, plush lips against John's snow-chilled ones. John felt Sherlock slip his wallet back into his pocket with a rumbling laugh. "I must inform you, you're not very observant," Sherlock said, his breath swirling between them. John smirked and tilted his head, a mischievous glint in his eye that was returned with a confused stare from Sherlock. "It's funny how you think you always are," he chuckled back, punctuating his sentence by pressing his sneakily gathered handful of snow directly into the center of Sherlock's surprised face.


End file.
